Drones, also known as unmanned aerial vehicles, are unmanned aircrafts manipulated by radio remote control equipment and self-contained program control units. Unmanned aerial vehicles are equipped with no cockpit, but include facilities such as navigation flight control systems, program control devices, power equipment and power supply. Staffs in ground telemetering stations track, position, remote control, telemeter, and transmit data to the unmanned aerial vehicles through equipment such as data link. Compared with manned aircrafts, the unmanned aerial vehicles are small in size, low in manufacture cost, easy to use, and can adapt to various flying conditions, so they are widely used in aerial remote sensing, meteorological research, aerial sowing, pest control and warfare.
Aircrafts, represented by unmanned aerial vehicles, may crash when encountering mechanical breakdown or colliding with other objects, and the crash may fall on and damage passers-by or vehicles, causing injury and property loss. Thus, with the extensive use of the aircrafts represented by unmanned aerial vehicles, the control of the aircraft, especially the control of aircrafts during falling has become an urgent problem to be solved.
In related arts, the loss caused by the crash of aircraft can be reduced by preventing the fall of the aircraft.